camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Zaphkiel Wu
武志鯊 Son of Poseidon Owned by:Broken_fire Page Last Updated: 14 January 2015 |colspan="4" width=60%| Newsfeed Home= Zaphikiel has arrived at camp this May 18, 2015. This son of Poseidon, although may seem trusting, is doubtful of most people. He only trusts a few (childhood friend Haze Ryong) and likes a few (Drea Auryon and Diana Leighton). Also, after months of training, Kiel is proudly the Head Counselor of his cabin. Finding other worthwhile stuff to do, he can often be found in the gym or the beach. As for his love life, he is in a happy relationship with his snuggly queen Daphne Wang. |-| Looks= 1.png 2cpb7yt.jpg 26032750_59_20140227125915.jpg 423624b378c7aeb6ced78d1771ea0389.jpg nvxzsa.jpg tvxq_c2b5c2bfc2b9c3a6c2bdc3a5c2b1c3a2_humanoids_music_video_teaser1080p_h-264-aac-mp4_000004-433.jpg Zaphkiel.png Changmin-with-Blue-Eyes-tvxq-32909844-500-407.jpg Changmin-Wallpaper-tvxq-homin-jung-yunho-shim-changmin-32422782-1440-900.jpg Max_Changmin_8_by_MeyLi27.jpg Caf9bd45fc41936be021e00d09fd0402.jpg 5f17d6792f8ba25548c82e07c78b3acf.jpg zl47Ru93.jpg 47445151.jpg |-| Personality= Kiel is an formidable Capitalist. Although he shares some similar traits with his cousin, the counselor, being an Enneagram type 3, is more success-oriented and driven. Contrary to being affable, chatty, and witty, the boy distributes his concern, trust, money and respect stingily-with distinct levels. With a glance of the situation, Kiel is able to draw various patterns and possibilities and use them to his advantage. The counselor is not afraid to stand for his beliefs; however, being as sly as he is, he may feign a few interests.This son of Poseidon abhors any type of inefficiency and wastefulness, and he will seek to prune those traits off a loved one (or when he's had enough). |-| Story= Inside everyone's heart is a special place we can never omit, and inside that humble abode resides a special person we love but cannot cage. Whoever we'll meet, whatever we'll do, nothing will be like it would be with them. These sentiments are what Meri Wu's most prominent love story orbited on. A score ago, Meri, a daughter of Zeus, was immensely tired of her life, and her traditional mother, who was persistently urging her to marry, didn't alleviate the situation. Being a rather critical 27-year-old entrepreneur, the successful lady pointed out each suitor's inadequacy. Soon enough, her romantic idealism booked her a ticket to the United States of America. Little did Meri know that her vacation will be a life-changing paradise. For once, the one-woman team will allow her steel heart to pound passionately. Through a group tour, she met a "Japanese" man by the name of "Takumi Kaito." The pond waters reflected his warm blue eyes, and the wind adorned his soft brown hair. For a month and a half, “Takumi” and Meri toured around America and fell in love. They dined lobsters in Chicago, rode boats in Boston, visited museums in Washington, and even closed business deals in New York. Despite their matured activities, their love was more of an child’s: cute, innocent, and unforgettable. Unfortunately, dreams, especially good ones, end. Accidentally thrown off a cruise ship, Meri sank down the waters, while “Takumi” dived in to save her. The ferry officers and coast guards were alerted but little to nothing could be done. Far from the others' thoughts, Meri and Takumi were healthy and alive. In fact, Meri woke up in a secluded section of Malibu Beach, and distinct images flashed back into her mind. She then stared at the familiar ocean eyes and prayed they belonged to another demigod. She loved him. She didn't want to be left alone. To her dismay, Takumi revealed himself as Poseidon, the supreme god of the seas. The iron lady carefully considered her options. Being a demigoddess, the daughter of Zeus dreaded the fate of her future son; however, bearing a child can stop her mother from letting Meri marry incompetent men. Plus, she loved the idea of having someone to eat dinner with, to pass on her genes, and to inherit her businesses (an elite hotel empire). Meri knew her parents’ heart. After the scolding, the Wus will surely accept their grandchild. That's how the couple made a mutual decision to leave a permanent mark of their love. That fateful night, Zaphkiel was conceived. Born on the 15th of April, 1998, in Taipei, Taiwan, Zaphkiel was hailed as a promising child. Fortune tellers would read the babe's palm and shower his mother with head-inflating predictions. The pleased Meri then imprinted her ambitious predator-like persona onto her son. The golden child was named "Zhi Sha," the ambitious shark. The name was also homonymous to “suicide,” which his father "Takumi" had prevented. Just as anticipated, his grandparents, superstitious as ever, had to accept the love child. As a child, Zaphkiel was curious, intelligent and playful. His maids had multiple migraines due to his antics: hiding around the house, willingly eating only avocado-infused meals, and giving witty comebacks. While his 6-year-old curiosity got his head stuck between the railings of their homely staircase, his frank tongue often brought him to the principal's office. On the bright side, being an school asset, the boy was often forgiven. Kiel was adventurous in trying new sensations, which both delighted and worried his independence-fostering mother. At merely the age of eight, the mother (daughter of Zeus) and son (son of Poseidon) duo's godly heritage attracted the attention of two harpies. As Zaphkiel was casually snacking on his ice cream, Meri single-highhandedly slayed the two beasts, which was made achievable due to more than a decade of training. After the deed was done, the boy, with no trails of remorse, asked his mother of the two, and their trip in Greece– and Zaphkiel’s awareness in the Greek arts–continued. The monster attacks arrived more frequently, allowing Kiel to spar with at least three easy-to-medium-difficulty monsters in a year; however, Meri strictly trained her son every weekend, which heightened his combative abilities and prowess. People say first loves are hard to forget, and this is exceptionally true for Kiel. On a clear morning, the twelve-year-old boy entered his classroom to find Sumi, a classmate he admired, being kicked to the corner. Rumors of the child's family bankruptcy had already spread across the school, so the other affluent children treated her harshly. The son of Poseidon boldly defended Sumi and yelled for the teachers' attention. The bullies were expelled, while the seemingly perfect little boy couldn't be scratched. What worried Kiel more was Sumi. Seeing her pretty face bruised, Kiel volunteered to escort her to the infirmary. There, she called Zaphkiel her angel of wisdom, which led to Zhi Sha claiming the name "Zaphkiel." Soon, the two, along with the acursed Daphne Wang, became the best of friends, or so it seemed. One day, coming home from Sumi's house, the son of Poseidon was suddenly grabbed into a van, stunned unconscious, and delivered to an abandoned warehouse. Apparently, the rumors of Sumi's family poverty were true. While his friend treated his wounds and begged to set him free, her father, a son of Hermes, dialed numbers for a ransom. It didn't take a long time before a negotiation was made. Before the money was transferred, the police barged into the warehouse. The officers saw three figures: Zaphkiel, Sumi, and Sumi's father. The unshackled boy ran to Sumi's father, giving him a large embrace and calling him "uncle." The child, who was once considerate of a friend, lied to the officers and stated that Sumi and her father tried saved him. With no evidence to support the police's suspecions, Kiel's family, seeing him unharmed, turned a blind eye to the issue. Unable to face her friend, Sumi and her father secretly flew to the States to start a new life, crushing Zaphkiel's "heart." Four (not really) uneventful years have passed, and Zaphkiel has grown into a fine young man. Just as the fortunes have declared, his room was decorated with medals, trophies, and recognition from various events (fencing, speaking, swimming; name it!). His grandparents received many business proposals with strings of arranged marriage. Although he was gratefully blessed, Kiel never really had joy. Most problems weren't even considered as troublesome for him. The young man felt emotions for a small around of time then reverted them into nothingness. The world was simply an interesting monochromic image to Zaphkiel Wu. Months prior coming to camp, Kiel, along with his four-member team, traveled to Taichung. They dominated a young entrepreneur competition with their pitch and captured the business cards of many venture capitalists; howbeit, their glory came to a bad end. After announcing the winner, a group of contestants shifted into empousas, burning the presentations and room’s cameras. Seizing the fine opportunity, the son of Poseidon swiftly spotted the extravagant fountain nearby, water traveled back to his home, and fainted in their home swimming pool. At the sight of her son’s unconscious body, Meri knew it was time to send him away. In May, 2015, Haze Ryong, a second cousin, was invited to Meri’s 43rd birthday party. The two childhood friends chatted all evening, catching up and discussing their philosophical ideas. As the guests left, Haze served her purpose by having a little conversation with Kiel about her heritage. With three Big Three children together, the daughters of Zeus insisted to leave as soon as possible; thus, Kiel forcibly complied. Along with Haze, Zaphkiel packed his bags, fixed his school documents, and flew to Long Island, New York. Once he crossed the borders of Camp Half Blood, Kiel was claimed as the son of Poseidon, having a trident mark appear on the back of his right ear. |-| Repertoire= |} Category:Male Category:Broken fire Category:Demigods Category:Children of Poseidon Category:Shim Chang Min Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Characters Category:Chinese Category:6'1 Category:Type O+ Category:Bass Category:Straight Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:Counsellors Category:Born in April Category:Aries Category:9 Month Power